Blacklist 10
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Warn : BL-Yaoi-Semi M Sasuke yang menjadi pewaris para Uchiha kini menghadapi masalah yang dihadapi Dunia. Sebuah invasi para mahluk terkutuk dengan kekuatan inti mereka yang disebut Blacklist 10 dimulai. Perjalanannya melawan daftar terkutuk itu pun dimulai! Sasu X Naru Trap/Shota! DLDR, For SasuNaru Lovers. Adv, Rom, Supr, Fant, Hor, Mys. Chap 3 sakitnya digoda!
1. Chapter 1

Bocah dengan helaian raven dan mata onyx kelam yang ketakutan tersebut berlari cepat menuju kompleks perumahannya dengan deru napas bergetar. Darah. Pembantaian. Mayat mayat kerabatnya. Onyx kelam itu kemudian sampai ke Distrik 3bR, di mana tempat para Uchiha berdomisili. Onyxnya bergerak cepat mencari seseorang yang dapat disapanya. Nihil. Bau anyir darah menguar ke mana mana. Bocah itu kemudian berlari menuju ke arah sebuah rumah modern berbentuk kaku dengan cat putih yang kini dipenuhi cipratan darah yang masih segar. Dengan cepat bocah kecil itu meliuk melewati pintu yang setengah terbuka. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti genangan dan dia tahu itu adalah liquid merah yang mengalir cukup deras dari dalam rumah.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Aniki!" teriak bocah tersebut dengan nada bergetar. Onyxnya berusaha menemukan tiga sosok keluarganya meskipun di dalam hatinya membayangkan sesuatu yang diperkirakan buruk.

"Sa-Sasu..ke!"

Sasuke-nama bocah tersebut-menoleh ke arah sesosok pemuda berkuncir kuda dengan onyx kelam yang sama, yang kini sedang tersandar di sebuah tangga sambil memegang perutnya yang tampak mengalir darah segar. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar dan mulutnya langsung berteriak lantang memanggil nama pemuda tersebut

"ITACHI NII-SAN!" teriaknya kacau. Dia berusaha berlari mendekati Itachi namun tersandung sesuatu.

Dan apa yang membuat matanya melebar adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung tadi. Di samping tempatnya jatuh terpampang jelas wajah sang ayah dengan tatapan kosong dan darah yang menguar dari lehernya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang ibu kini tertelungkup di samping ayahnya dengan darah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

"A-Aniki! Ulah siapa ini?!" tanya Sasuke ke arah sang kakak yang masih memegang darah di sekitar perutnya.

"V-vampir.." kata Itachi pelan dengan mata yang terpejam menahan kesakitan. Sasuke yang khawatir melihat keadaan kakaknya segera berjalan mendekati Itachi dengan deru napas memburu

"JANGAN!" teriak Itachi. Suaranya bergema di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau lari saja! Mereka akan datang ke sini lagi setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya!" kata Itachi dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Sasuke "Apa kau-"

"Pergi Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku mau kau tetap hidup adik sialan!"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Tidak pernah dia mendengar Itachi memanggilnya sialan. Dan tatapan Itachi benar benar tajam. Tajam menusuk dan penuh aura kegelapan yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Aniki.."

"Cepat ambil pedang perak Tou-san dan lari ke rumah Tsunade-sensei-"

"Aku akan membawa-"

"CEPAT PERGI! AKU MERASAKAN KEBERADAAN MEREKA!" mata Itachi semakin melebar dengan amarah yang sangat jelas timbul diantara pancarannya "..Akan kubunuh kau jika tertangkap oleh mereka Sasuke!"

Mata Sasuke melebar, pupilnya bergetar. Perlahan lahan dia mundur dan mengambil pedang perak ayahnya yang berdarah dan mengambil serta sarungnya yang terdapat ukiran kipas Uchiha. Sasuke berbalik dan melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi, mata itu kembali melebar.

Di belakang Itachi berdiri sesosok bayangan aneh dengan mata merah menyala mengerikan, tampak jelas gigi taringnya yang runcing menyeringai dan seolah olah mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin berbalik dan menarik kakaknya untuk ikut, tetapi teriakan Itachi kembali menerpa gendang telinganya

"KAU PERGI SAJA! BIAR AKU YANG URUS DI SINI!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, dengan cepat dia meliuk di pintu yang setengah terbuka tersebut dan berlari dengan tujuan keluar dari Distrik 3bR. Tujuannya sekarang Tsunade-sensei, guru bela diri Itachi sekaligus walinya. Saat tepat berada di bawah gerbang kompleksnya, tampak berdiri 2 mahluk yang Itachi sebut Vampir tadi sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Mata memerah mereka menandakan kelaparan dan haus darah yang menggema. Sasuke mendecih tidak suka, kebencian kepada mahluk tersebut tiba tiba membesar dan meledak. Sasuke berlari ke arah dua mahluk sialan tersebut-menurutnya-dan mengayunkan pedang perak yang cukup berat untuk bocah 7 tahun sepertinya ke arah dua mahluk tadi. Dengan tenang salah satu mahluk tersebut mengelak ke kiri dan menghantam perut Sasuke dengan tendangan lutut yang sangat amat kuat. Dengan ganas Vampir tadi memegang rambut raven Sasuke dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan sangat amat keras. Sasuke cuma bisa menganga lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena saking kesakitannya.

'Sialan! Akhirnya..akhirnya aku mati juga..' Sasuke menatap pudar ke arah langit. Dua wajah mahluk pucat tersebut tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit namun perutnya langsung ditahan oleh salah seorang Vampire, kemudian diinjak secara ganas dan brutal. Darah segar bermuncratan dari mulut Sasuke dan membasahi wajah tampannya. Sasuke dapat mencium darahnya sendiri. Dan hal tersebut membuat para Vampir semakin lapar menghisap darahnya.

"Kau akan mati bocah.." kata salah seorang mahluk terkutuk tersebut sambil menjilat bibirnya. Sasuke menatap nanar ke arahnya saat wajah itu mendekat menuju lehernya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanda pasrah. Pasrah akan kehendak Tuhan selanjutnya.

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat dahsyat dari atas kepalanya. Dua Vampir tadi terpental ke belakang dan menghantam bagian atas gerbang Distrik 3bR, membuatnya hancur dan runtuh seketika. Mata Sasuke dapat melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dua kunciran dengan dada besar yang menyembul dari balik kemeja putihnya kini berdiri superior di atasnya. Rok mini hitam dan legging hitamnya kini tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat celana dalam putih tersebut dengan jelas.

"T-Tsunade-sensei..' kata Sasuke dengan nada terbata bata. Dua tangan terkepal Tsunade tiba tiba bercahaya biru dan terdengar bibir kemerahan tersebut bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke dapat mendengar dua Vampir tadi berlari ke arah Tsunade sambil berteiak kencang

"SIALAN KAU TSUNADE!"

Dia tahu nama Tsunade. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun pemandangan di atasnya membuat matanya kembali melebar. Dua Vampir yang melompat di depan Tsunade sambil mengarahkan cakar cakar mereka kini tertonjok pukulan cahaya biru Tsunade hingga membuat kepala itu terlepas dari lehernya, terdengar bunyi patah dan suara putus yang menjijikkan, dan darah para Vampir itu menciprat ke wajah Sasuke dan sebagian kemeja putih ketat Tsunade. Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh mahluk terkutuk tersebut ambruk ke tanah dan mengeluarkan darah dari urat lehernya yang kini terputus. Tsunade mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke pelukannya. Terasa dada besar itu menghimpit tubuhnya, Tsunade berbisik ke telinga Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Gomen Sasuke..aku terlambat.."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Perutnya kesakitan akibat tinjakan ganas dari para Vampir tersebut.

"Emm.." gumamnya tidak jelas dan pandangannya sangat kabur dan gelap

BLACKLIST 10

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Blacklist 10 by Icha and Crisya

Pair : Sasu X Naru-Trap/Shota

Rated : T apa M ya?

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Virus Fujoshi ditambah Virus Shota dan Trap, OOC, Gajeness, Typo pastinya, Abal abal, Ancur Lebur, DLDR, Alur apa ini, Gore DLL

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Special for SasuNaru Lovers

Chapter 1 : Blacklist 10

Pirang.

Sasuke merasakan deru napasnya sangat hangat dan cepat.

Pirang.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke terobsesi dengan warna rambut tersebut. Sasuke merasakan sosok perempuan berambut pirang membelai dadanya perlahan dan berbisik ke telinganya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Ayo kita berhubungan.."

Sasuke merasakan titik vitalnya berdiri

"..Sasuke-kun.."

-Suke-kun..

Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-kun!

"BANGUN BOCAH MESUM!"

Sasuke pun bangun dengan lebam di pipi kirinya akibat tonjokkan Tsunade pagi itu. Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang besar tersebut dan membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, mungkin sejak bertemu Tsunade dirinya mulai terobsesi dengan wanita berambut pirang. Apalagi dadanya yang besar dan paha mulus seperti Tsunade-ups-Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun.." kata Tsunade sambil menghentakkan pelan kaki kanannya ke lantai. Wanita tersebut hanya memakai tanktop hitam yang membuat payudaranya menggoda mata Sasuke dan celana jeans pendek berwarna putih. Sasuke berdiri, bukan, remaja 16 tahun yang tampan ini berjalan terbungkuk bungkuk sambil memegang juniornya dengan wajah datar. Tsunade benar benar sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawakan aku nenek tua!" kata Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Perempatan muncul di dahi Tsunade. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan mimik papannya.

"Kau.." kata Tsunade dengan nada geram.

"Apa? Kau ingin masuk bersamaku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

TLANG! Tsunade pun menerjang pintu kamar mandi tak bersalah tersebut saat Sasuke dengan cepat menutupnya sehingga dirinya selamat dari tendangan maut wanita seksi tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke memakan onigirinya dengan wajah cemberut. Tsunade yang duduk di depannya hanya bertopang dagu sambil meneliti wajah tampan tersebut. Dia terkekeh dan menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke samping telinga. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan menelan onigiri terakhirnya. Dia berjalan ke arah westafel dan langsung menegak air di sana.

Sasuke yang kini memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan cepat mengambil tas-nya dan melirik penuh curiga ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade berdiri, dia kini memakai kemeja putih dan rok ketat hitam sepaha serta legging hitam ketat. Tsunade menaikkan alisnya saat Sasuke menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah kebingungan "Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Kau..kau.." Sasuke memeriksa isi tasnya dan menutupnya dengan cepat "..Kau mengobrak abrik isi tasku nenek tua sialan?"

Tsunade tertawa kecil dengan tangan kanan yang menutup mulutnya dengan feminim "Hm..aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan majalah porno Sasuke-kun. Apalagi rata rata modelnya adalah wanita berambut pirang.."

"Di mana kau menaruhnya?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Tsunade mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Aku membakarnya.." katanya dengan nada santai

Napas Sasuke tercekat. Rasanya sebuah batu menimpa kepalanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke bawah samudera yang sangat amat dalam.

"AKU MENGHABISKAN 187 YEN UNTUK ITU NENEK SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke murka. Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Gunakanlah uang dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Pesan ibu guru.."

"KAU BUKAN GURUKU!" Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berusaha ke mode tenang dan dinginnya. Kedua tangan dia masukkan ke kantong celananya dan perlahan lahan berjalan mendekati Tsunade yang kini sedang memasang sepatu di kakinya. Bokong Tsunade tampak menggairahkan saat dia menungging untuk mengepaskan tijakan sepatu hak tingginya tersebut. Sasuke mendecih tidak suka dan tanpa sengaja menatap pedang perak ayahnya yang tergeletak di antara rak sepatu dan jam lonceng kuno. Onyxnya berubah tajam.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke tetap terdiam menatap pedang tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan lahan

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia melirik malas ke arah Tsunade "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ayo pergi.." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke duduk dan memasukkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat ke dalam sepatunya dan mengikat tali tali tersebut dengab luwes.

"Hn.." gumamnya ambigu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar kelasnya dengan malas. Onyx kelamnya menatap para murid yang kini sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga di lapangan sekolahnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah para siswi yang kini memaka seragam olahraga, kaos putih agak ketat dan celana pendek yang seperti celana dalam berwarna merah dengan garis putih di tepi jahitan celananya. Mata Sasuke tentu saja fokus ke arah para wanita berambut pirang yang kini sedang melakukan sit up dengan kaos baju yang terbuka dan menampilkan perut mulusnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Sindrom atau obsesinya kepada wanita berambut pirang benar benar keterlaluan. Sasuke kembali menatap pelajaran Sejarah dengan bosan. Dia memutar mutar pen hitamnya perlahan. Dia terbayang kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dulu. Kejadian buruk yang menimpa Distrik 3bR di Tokyo dan sekarang tempat tersebut tertutup dan disegel pemerintahan Jepang.

Menurut cerita yang pernah dituturkan Tsunade, pemerintah Jepang telah menutup nutupi pembantaian keluarga Uchiha oleh para Vampir dengan rapat. Bagi dunia modern seperti tahun ini, 2098, adanya mahluk tersebut di suatu Negara merupakan aib dan kutukan bagi suatu Negara. Sasuke teringat cerita Tsunade tentang Negara yang bernama Hongaria kini terisolasi karena katanya jabatan pemerintahan tersebut sudah dikuasai seorang Vampir yang sangat kuat.

Tsunade juga pernah bercerita tentang adanya mahluk lain dan invasi mereka yang berusaha mengikuti jejak sukses Vampir dalam menginvasi dunia manusia. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa para Vampir tersebut dapat membunuh dan mendominasi pertarungan melawan manusia. Vampir sangat lemah akan cahaya matahari dan barang suci. Walaupun sangat kuat di fisik, bagi Sasuke, mahluk yang sudah dikutuk Tuhan tersebut seharusnya memiliki derajat yang lebih rendah dari pada manusia. Dan karena itu-lah seharusnya manusia yang mendominasi para Vampir, bukan sebaliknya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi kencang dan menandakan pelajaran sejarah-membosankan bagi Sasuke-usai. Remaja 16 tahun berwajah dingin tersebut memasukkan semua bukunya perlahan lahan ke dalam tas dan disusun secara rapi. Onyxnya menatap teman temannya yang langsung berkumpul membuat kelompok dan saling membuat topik pembicaraan yang tidak penting. Beberapa ada yang tertawa keterlaluan, Sasuke mendengus pelan. Mereka tidak tahu kerasnya hidup yang sekarang. Dunia modern kini sedang diliputi bencana, begitu yang dikatakan Tsunade, akibat salah seorang mahluk terkutuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang membuat para Vampir dan mahluk sejenisnya menggeliat deras. Mata tajam itu kembali melirik ke arah luar. Awan awan yang bergerak pelan ditiup angin sangat membuatnya tertarik. Jika beruntung, Sasuke akan mendapatkan awan awan dengan bentuk yang luar biasa. Dan Uchiha itu sangat suka menebaknya, di dalam hati tentunya.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. Tampak Suigetsu-satu satunya orang yang mau menegurnya-melempar sebuah jus kotak rasa Tomat dengan senyuman aneh karena gigi gigi runcingnya keluar dan tampak menyeramkan. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan sempurna dan bergumam terima kasih dengan nada cuek. Suigetsu yang memang sudah hapal sifat Uchiha tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke. Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang saling membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke yang kini sedang menyedot minumannya hanya melirik pelan ke arah Suigetsu

"Apa kau pikir dunia sudah berubah?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Ada juga yang menyadarinya.

Sasuke meletakkan jus kotak tomatnya yang tinggal sedikit dan kembali bertopang dagu ke arah Suigetsu

"Sepertinya.." kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan. Suigetsu menghela napasnya.

"Mungkin dunia ini sudah tua. Kau lihat saja berita berita aneh saat ini..contohnya seperti adanya serangan mahluk mahluk Vampir di Tokyo 9 tahun lalu di distrik 3bR dan mahluk tadi kembali terlihat. Yang lebih gila katanya Negara yang bernama Hongaria kini diperintahkan tirani oleh sesosok mahluk yang diyakini Vampir.." Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya tanda pasrah "..Yah, kalau kiamat sih aku inginnya bumi ini langsung meledak sehingga membuatku tidak merasakan penyakit penyakit tua dunia ini.."

"Mustahil.." kata Sasuke, yang kini matanya menatap sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang bercanda dan berjalan dengan seorang temannya di halaman sekolahnya.

"Mustahil? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu kebingungan.

"Mustahil kita lari dari penyakit penyakit dunia karena masalahnya semakin kronis.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak onyx kelam itu menyala penuh kebencian "..Dan juga karena kita sudah memasuki era invasi para mahluk tersebut.."

Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya. Dia kemudian meremas jus kotak anggurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah luar kelas. Onyx Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah-bisa dibilang-temannya tersebut dan kembali mengobservasi para gadis berambut pirang di halaman sekolah.

Bel tanda masuk kembali berbunyi. Kini pelajaran terakhir dan juga pelajaran yang paling Sasuke benci akan hadir. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke membenci ilmu biologi. Namun pengajar berdada besar, bokong yang indah dan paha yang jenjang, dan jangan lupakan kriteria rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua, suka datang ke mejanya dan bergaya sok seksi menanyakan tentang materi yang belum diajarkan pada hari itu kepada murid murid. Dengan hukuman dia akan dicium jika tidak bisa menjawab (untung Sasuke dapat menjawabnya dengan lancar), membuat daftar kekesalan Sasuke kepada pengajar binal tersebut semakin bertambah.

Tsunade-guru cantik yang dimaki maki Sasuke di dalam hati tadi-memasuki kelas dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan. Beberapa siswa mesum meneguk ludah memandang dada membusung dan bokong montok tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat siswa siswa bodoh tersebut. Onyx kelamnya kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela, di mana dia bisa melihat alam bebas dan juga para wanita berambut pirang.

"Selamat siang murid murid.."

"Selamat siang sensei!"

Terdengar suara berbisik bisik dan ribut ribut seperti biasanya. Tsunade menatap sosok remaja 16 tahun yang nampak dengan jelas tidak ingin memperhatikannya. Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Bibir kemerahan itu begitu menggoda.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" beginilah Tsunade memanggil Sasuke jika dia marah "..Apa yang kau intip di luar jendela huh?! Gadis pirang lagi?!"

Terdengar suara suara bisikan yang tidak mengenakkan telinga Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kesal ke arah Tsunade.

"Bukankah ada guru cantik berambut pirang di sini untukmu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyelipkan jari lentiknya diantara rambut rambut pirangnya. Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah luar tidak peduli, namun Tsunade dapat menangkap dengan jelas kalimat yang dibuat bibir Sasuke secara isyarat.

'Dasar nenek tua binal sialan!'

Tsunade tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya sehingga belahan dadanya yang tidak tertutup kancing kemejanya kini tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Enak kau Sas!" gumam Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Hn.."

"Apanya yang hn?" tanya Tsunade cepat.

".." Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"Hei, berhenti melakukan kegiatan tidak penting tersebut. Belajar-lah dengan baik dan benar.."

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Wakatta..wakatta..tapi jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku.."

Tsunade dengan cepat memegang dagu Sasuke dan menggerakkan wajah Uchiha tampan itu ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia menyentil pelan dahi Sasuke dan tersenyum manis. Wajah datar itu langsung merona dengan onyx yang sedikit melebar.

"Begitu baru muridku.." kata Tsunade sambil mengedipkan matanya.

'AKU BUKAN MURIDMU DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH!' batin Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang dingin dan kesal.

Pelajaran Biologi Tsunade pun dimulai seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang tadi sempat digertak tetap tak mengindahkan teguran Tsunade dan tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Baginya pelajaran tersebut tidak terlalu susah. Apalagi di rumah bisa saja dia meminta bantuan guru pirang tersebut. Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Tsunade yang kini sedang menulis sesuatu di papan. Bokong guru tersebut benar benar menggairahkan. Apalagi rambutnya pirang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jangan..jangan pikirkan soal wanita pirang.

Greeek..terdengar suara kursi belajar tergeser. Mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang tampak pucat dan berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat perlahan lahan.

Tsunade yang mendengar suara tersebut menoleh ke arah Suigetsu. Guru tersebut memandang bingung muridnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Suigetsu-kun?"

Suigetsu menelan ludahnya perlahan lahan. Sasuke menatap tajam Suigetsu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Sa-saya mau ke toilet sensei.." kata Suigetsu dengan nada pelan. Tsunade memasang wajah bingung.

"Hah? Are? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Tsunade memastikan

"Sa-saya mau ke toilet dulu, sensei.." kata Suigetsu dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Hmm..silahkan.." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Suigetsu pun berjalan sedkit terhuyung dan tanpa sengaja menabrak meja salah seorang siswi di kelas.

"Apaan sih Sui, jangan mabuk.." kata salah seorang temannya. Yang di kelas pun tertawa kecuali seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia hanya menghela napasnya dengan bosan.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan membuat ribut di sini!" Tsunade melirik ke arah Suigetsu yang kini keluar dari kelas dengan langkah gemetar. Tsunade melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kejadian tadi. Uchiha itu masih saja menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan wajah datarnya.

Cukup lama Suigetsu tidak kembali dari toilet. Sasuke menghitung waktunya dengan menatap jam tangannya.

'12 menit..apa yang kau lakukan gigi runcing?' batin Sasuke. Kecurigaannya bertambah.

"Jadi dalam prinsipnya, tanaman-" Tsunade berhenti ketika mendengar suara sedikit ribut di lantai bawah. Lantai bawah merupakan ruangan untuk kelas 1. Terdengar suara teriakan, meja terbalik, kegaduhan, dan sepertinya sesuatu yang tercabik dan terhempas.

"Haah..haah.."

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, tampak Suigetsu berdiri di depan pintu dengan napas terengah engah. Matanya sedikit aneh, tatapannya nanar dan tampak menyeramkan. Badannya bergerak pelan naik turun akibat helaan napasnya yang berat.

"Sasuke..Sasuke.." Suigetsu berusaha menormalkan napasnya "..Mereka menyerang..haah..menyerang.."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut kebingungan. Onyxnya melirik ke arah Tsunade yang tampaknya tahu. Wajah guru pirang tersebut sangat shock dan terkejut.

"Sasuke!AWAS!" teriak Tsunade. Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia mendengar suara kaca pecah di sisi kirinya. Jendela yang selalu menjadi tempat pengawasannya kepada gadis gadis pirang kini hancur dan sesosok mahluk berbulu besar mengerikan melompat ke arahnya siap menerkam.

BRAAKHH! Sasuke segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Mahluk tersebut menghantam meja temannya dan membuat empat meja sekaligus terpental. Seorang siswi jatuh terjengkang sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat jelas celana dalamnya. Sasuke bangkit dan melirik ke belakang. Dua mahluk yang sama melompat dari jendela yang pecah tadi dan menendang perutnya secara ganas.

"SASUKE!" Tsunade segera berlari ke arah Tsunade dan menatap beberapa siswa-siswinya saling berhimpitan ketakutan. Dia mendecih tidak suka "KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS INI!" perintahnya cepat.

Seorang siswa keluar dari kelompok ketakutan tersebut dan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Dia berhenti dengan raut wajah kebingungan saat Suigetsu tiba tiba menghadang larinya dengan cara merentangkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Sui? Kenapa kau-"

Tubuh Suigetsu tiba tiba berubah. Badannya membesar dan baju sekolahnya langsung robek dan hanya menyisakan celana yang hanya sebatas lututnya. Tubuhnya berbulu lebat dan berwarna kecoklatan. Gigi gigi runcing Suigetsu membesar dan mulutnya maju secara cepat membentuk moncong. Suigetsu kini berubah menjadi salah satu dari mahluk yang menyerang tadi.

"Kau juga?!" tanya siswa tadi ketakutan.

"Tepat.." kata Suigetsu dengan suara menggeram. Dengan sekali kibasan jari jarinya yang bercakar panjang, tubuh siswa tadi langsung robek dan membuat darah terciprat di mana mana. Suigetsu memegang kepala siswa tadi dan menghentakkannya secara cepat. Murid murid yang lainnya berteriak tidak percaya. Tubuh teman mereka kini jatuh dengan kepala yang berada di tangan kanan Suigetsu. Mata menyala Suigetsu langsung menatap penuh sadis ke arah kumpulan siswa-siswi yang saling merapat dengan ketakutan.

"Bunuh siswa berambut ayam itu!" teriak salah satu mahluk tadi ke arah Suigetsu. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar bunyi leher patah dan mahluk tadi ambruk ke lantai. Tsunade berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang sudah bercahaya biru.

Sasuke bangkit sambil mengusap perutnya, Dua ekor mahluk tadi melompat ke arahnya. Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kursi dan melempar ke salah satu mahluk tadi. Sasuke melompat samping ke kiri dan berguling di atas meja untuk menjauh dari terkaman mahluk tadi. Dua mahluk tadi berteriak kencang dan kembali berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil menendang meja dan kursi yang menjadi penghalang.

"Bocah sialan!"

SETT! Tiba tiba Tsunade sudah melompat dari samping tubuh Sasuke dan menghantam dua kepala mahluk tadi dengan dua tangannya, mahluk tadi langsung terhempas ke gerombolan meja yang berantakan dan langsung tak bergerak di sana.

"GROOOOAAARRRHHH!" Suigetsu berteriak kencang. Tsunade dan Sasuke menyiagakan kuda kuda mereka. Sasuke melirik ke arah guru pirang tersebut.

"Dia memanggil teman temannya?"

"Mungkin.." kata Tsunade tidak yakin.

"Sui..apa maksudnya ini?!" Sasuke tiba tiba memberikan pertanyaan kepada mahluk mengerikan yang berada di hadapannya dengan nada tenang.

Suigetsu berhenti meraung dan wajah monsternya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyala tajam.

"Kau bilang dunia ini sudah berpenyakit, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya "Hn..kau benar.."

"Kami akan menambah salah satu penyakit di bumi ini, khususnya di Jepang..kami akan mencoba membuat suatu dinasti kepemimpinan seperti apa yang dilakukan para Vampir dengan menyerang umat manusia.."

"Kau.." dahi Sasuke berkerut "..Apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku manusia serigala.." kata Suigetsu dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Manusia serigala?" katanya dengan nada bertanya

"Manusia serigala, mahluk yang dalam mitologi diceritakan sebagai seorang manusia yang dikutuk Tuhan karena melakukan kejahatan. Mahluk ini dapat berubah hanya pada malam purnama.."

"Tetapi ini bukan malam purnama.." kata Sasuke dengan nada kebingungan "..Dan ini bukan malam.."

"Jangan naïf Sasuke, itu hanya mitologi. Sama seperti mitos Vampir yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan mati di siang hari. Nyatanya para Vampir masih bisa berkeliaran di hari yang panas.." jelas Tsunade dengan nada konstan

"Tsunade-sensei benar, Sasuke.." kata Suigetsu. Sasuke dan Tsunade kembali menatap mahluk yang sudah dikenal sebagai manusia serigala tersebut "..Kami dapat berubah kapanpun kami mau. Begitu juga para penghisap darah sialan itu.."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat alisnya "Kalian dan para Vampir, hm..bermusuhan?"

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja Uchiha..ada dua legenda yang mengatakan hubungan antara manusia serigala dan para Vampir. Yang pertama mengatakan kalau bangsa kami dan bangsa mereka adalah musuh abadi. Dan yang kedua bercerita kalau bangsa kami menjadi peliharaan para Vampir untuk menjaga penjara para calon korban mereka di bawah tanah. Istilahnya kami adalah pembantu para Vampir..cih!" Suigetsu membuat gerakan kesal "..Demi Gveron, kami bukanlah bangsa rendah dan bisa diperbudak seperti itu. Pemimpin kami adalah salah seorang penguasa yang masuk dalam Blacklist 10.."

Mata Tsunade melebar. Sasuke bahkan dapat mendengar deru napasnya yang kencang.

"B-Blacklist 10?" Tsunade menelan ludahnya. Kini rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin bertambah.

Suigetsu menyeringai di wajah mengerikannya tersebut "Daftar para pemimpin monster monster mengerikan di dunia. Monster bukan saja para penghisap darah itu dan bangsa kami..tetapi beberapanya seperti siluman, penguasa langit dan para legenda mitos yang mengerikan. Blacklist 10 adalah sebuah sistem dinasti para mahluk seperti kami untuk menguasai dunia dan membangun kekuatan sendiri.."

"Dengan kata lain, pemusnahan umat manusia.." kata Tsunade dengan nada dingin. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Apa? Umat manusia akan dimusnahkan?!

"Anda benar, sensei..dan target kami sekarang adalah menguasai kota Tokyo.." Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sasuke "..Uchiha Sasuke..karena kau teman baikku, yah..bisa dibilang begitu. Kau telah banyak membantuku dalam soal pelajaran.. " terdengar kekehan seorang manusia serigala "..Maka kuberitahu kepadamu untuk menjauh dari sini. Kota Tokyo akan segera dikuasai bangsa kami.."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Tsunade. Wanita cantik tersebut tampaknya masih menunggu Suigetsu untuk berbicara semakin banyak.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu. Dia menutup matanya perlahan lahan. Keluarganya dibantai, yah..dibantai para Vampir dan mungkin menjadi salah satu proyek mereka dalam mulai menginvasi kota Tokyo. Uchiha memang dikenal sebagai keluarga terhormat di kota ini karena mereka memiliki teknik kekuatan sendiri. Jika begini jadinya, umat manusia yang akan punah..PARA WANITA PIRANG YANG AKAN PUNAH!

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Onyxnya tampak tajam dan dingin.

"Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan dinasti Blacklist 10 itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangan besar berbulunya "Tentu saja dengan membunuh para pemimpin monster yang masuk dalam Blacklist tersebut.." Suigetsu berhenti sejenak "..Aku sarankan kau membunuh yang bernomor 10 dulu.."

Suigetsu kembali melolong seperti tadi. Tsunade mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bercahaya.

"Sasuke.." Suigetsu menatap tajam Uchiha tersebut "..Cepat pergi dari sini! Gerombolanku dalam jumlah besar sudah menuju kemari! Kantor pemerintahan Tokyo dan kekaisaran Jepang juga sudah kami serang! Tidak ada tempat bagi manusia untuk berlindung sekarang!"

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Tapi Tsunade sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya dan mereka berdua langsung melompat dari kaca jendea lantai 2. Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah wanita berdada besar tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada kesal saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di tanah. "..Yang lainnya masih ada di sana!"

Tsunade menghela napasnya "Kita tidak akan sempat. Lagi pula kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kekacauan besar akan terjadi.."

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu..aku tidak akan membiarkan muridku mati sia sia, apalagi kau.." Tsunade memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangan halusnya. Dada besarnya menghimpit dada dan dagu Sasuke. Membuat napasnya sedikit sesak

"..Apalagi kau sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri.."

Hening. Onyx Sasuke melebar. Pupilnya bergetar. Sasuke tidak dapat mengatakan apa apa.

BLAARHHH! Terdengar ledakan dari arah lantai tiga dan beberapa tembok sekolah runtuh dan jatuh ke bawah. Tsunade segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan melompat menghindari reruntuhan tembok tersebut. Hidung Sasuke kini terasa menempel erat di belahan dada besar wanita pirang tersebut. Tapi tatapan Sasuke kosong. Onyx yang kosong.

Dia teringat kejadian kejadian waktu dia berumur 7 tahun hingga sekarang, kejadian kejadian yang dia jalani bersama Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tsunade telah melepaskan pelukannya.

Onyx Sasuke memandang mata wanita pirang tersebut. Tatapan itu begitu dalam. Tsunade mengelus rambut raven Uchiha tampan itu.

"Kau pasti bisa mencari gadis pirang lainnya.."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya tetap datar. Dia langsung memeluk Tsunade, sang guru sekaligus ibunya.

"Jangan harap aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, nenek tua sialan! Aku hanya mengagumi rambut pirang dan tubuh indahmu..tetapi.." Sasuke semakin erat memeluk wanita itu "..Aku menerimamu sebagai Kaa-sanku.."

Tsunade tersenyum. Mereka berdua kemudian melepaskan pelukan kasih sayang tersebut. Tsunade menatap tajam muridnya.

"Siap berpetualang?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan "Kau salah nek.."

Tsunade memasang wajah kesal "Aku kan Kaa-sanmu sekarang.."

Sasuke berdiri dengan mimik datar dan dinginnya. Diikuti Tsunade

"Jadi yang benar?" tanya Tsunade sambil menepuk nepuk pantatnya yang kotor akibat duduk di tanah tadi.

"Siap menghabisi Blacklist 10?!"

Dan Petualangan untuk memperjuangkan umat manusia dimulai!

TBC

Author Note :

YAOI! FUJOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SHOTA! TRAP! Icha sudah deg degan membuat fic pertama dengan unsur Yaoi dan kyaaaa..hehehe, Naru-chan akan Icha buat menjadi Uke yang manis dan menggoda, kawai, pokoknya Shota banget!

Naru : Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

Emm, yang menjadi pertanyaannya Readers-san, T or M?

Icha masih kecil. Lime ataupun Lemon saja tidak tahu ^_^ terima kasih atas bantuannya juga Crisya-chan, manga Yaoi Crossdressing kamu membuat Icha suka *hohohoho*

Akhir kata..jaa ne and Review ya^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepat Tsunade!" kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan dadanya dan bersandar di dinding ruang tamu rumah mereka. Setelah dengan cepat pergi dari sekolah dan melihat secara langsung kota Tokyo diserang para mahluk tersebut. Sasuke dan Tsunade akhirnya sampai di rumah mereka yang berada sedikit lebih ke pinggir kota.

Sasuke tetap memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya, lengkap dengan pakaian dan segala macam kebutuhannya. Pedang peraknya kini tergantung di pinggang kirinya serta sebuah belati kecil di pinggang kanannya.

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendesah tidak suka. Dia pun berjalan pelan menuju kamar Tsunade dan membuka pintunya secara cepat

"Jangan lama lama nenek tua-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti. Onyxnya kini membulat sempurna.

Tsunade hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh seksinya dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai basah. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat dua gunung basah yang menyembul dari handuk putih ketat tersebut. Tidak lupa tetes tetes air yang masih mengalir pelan dari sela sela selangkangan di balik handuk-

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?!' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tsunade hanya memandang bosan ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke arah lemarinya.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut perlahan lahan membuka lemarinya dan tampaknya memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya. Sasuke dapat melihat wanita pirang tersebut mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemarinya dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur. Sebuah celana dalam.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Tsunade melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke.

"Are? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Cih! Apa yang ingin kau kerjakan nek?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit geraman.

"Tentu saja memakai pakaianku. Apa kau mau melihatku di jalanan hanya memakai handuk saja?"

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar Tsunade dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Dasar.." gumamnya pelan

BLACKLIST 10

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Blacklist 10 by Icha and Crisya

Pair : Sasu X Naru-Trap/Shota

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Virus Fujoshi ditambah Virus Shota dan Trap, OOC, Gajeness, Typo pastinya, Abal abal, Ancur Lebur, DLDR, Alur apa ini, Gore DLL

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Special for SasuNaru Lovers

Chapter2 : Gadis Pirang Lainnya

Sasuke-kun.

Pirang. Kini di hadapan Sasuke berdiri sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang hanya memakai dress tidur yang sangat amat tipis dan pendek. Wanita itu membuka dressnya secara cepat, mendekati ke arah Sasuke dan perlahan lahan mencium setiap inci wajahnya. Wanita tadi melumat bibirnya perlahan dan tangannya mulai bergerak pelan ke arah tempat sensitif Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menegang di bawahnya. Wanita pirang tadi terus menjilat dan mencium wajahnya, turun..terus turun ke bawah dan memanggil namanya lagi.

"BANGUN MESUM!"

ZEG! Sasuke terlonjak dari atas sofa sehingga membuat Tsunade yang berada di depan tubuhnya langsung ikutan jatuh dan tertimpa. Wajah Uchiha tampan itu kini terbenam di antara dua belahan dada yang sangat menggoda tersebut. Tsunade yang dapat merasakan 'tonjolan' di celana Sasuke pada pahanya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bermimpi wanita pirang lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sialan!" Sasuke segera bangkit dan berdiri tegak. Melihat situasinya dia membungkuk perlahan. Tsunade tertawa pelan.

Tsunade kini menggunakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan sebuah corak bunga merah di belakangnya dan celana hitam panjang yang agak ketat. Tidak lupa sebuah ikat pinggang dan jubah yang memanjang ke mata kaki yang dipakai wanita cantik tersebut. Tsunade memanggul tas ranselnya di bahu dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ayo pergi..kita harus cepat.."

"Berapa lama kau berdandan hah?!" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu..apa kau mau tahu?" Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman aneh. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hn..tidak perlu.." kata Uchiha tersebut dengan mimik datar.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat memasang sepatu masing masing dan segera melangkah menuju keluar rumah. Dengan dilangkahkan kakinya keluar maka, perjalanan itu pun dimulai!

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tajam peta yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Dia kembali menatap peta itu dan mengernyit kebingungan.

"Jika kita ingin keluar dari Tokyo maka melewati Jembatan Hekkori adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.." Sasuke menelusuri bagian utara Tokyo di peta "..Mustahil menggunakan kapal feri.."

"Bukankah di selatan ada pulau kecil Zeputtu..kita bisa mencapai ke sana menggunakan perahu motor.." Tsunade memberikan usulnya "..Lagi pula, untuk menelusuri nama nama Blacklist 10 bukanlah hal yang mudah.."

"Vampir dan manusia serigala..dua tipe yang diketahui.." Sasuke menatap sekali lagi peta tersebut "..Kita ke desa Nakota, distrik 25R, 20 Kilometer dari pusat Tokyo.."

"Mau naik apa ke sana?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah mengejek. Sasuke menghela napasnya

"Kita akan melakukan sedikit kejahatan..hn.." Sasuke menggulung perlahan peta tersebut "..Mencuri mobil mungkin.."

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya. Matanya melirik ke arah langit yang kini terpancar sinar hangat matahari "Aku adalah gurumu. Dan guru seharusnya mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik.." Tsunade terdiam sejenak "..Tetapi idemu bagus juga. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Sasuke menaruh gulungan peta tersebut ke dalam saku ranselnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju daerah Tokyo Street Fall. Daerah yang menjadi jalur pertemuan perhubungan antara kota Tokyo dan kota kota lainnya. Sasuke dan Tsunade berjalan secara mengendap endap. Mereka kini bersembunyi di samping sebuah café sambil melihat situasi. Tampak di pusat kota muncul asap kehitaman yang membumbung tinggi. Tokyo Tower bahkan runtuh dan tampak begitu mengerikan. Beberapa mobil melaju kencang menuju ke luar kota. Semuanya tampak kacau dan mengerikan.

"Di sini belum terjadi invasi?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tsunade menunjuk ke langit di pusat kota.

"Tentu saja. Kau lihat pesawat pesawat jet Negara kita..pemerintahan Jepang tidak mungkin menyerahkan negaranya kepada mahluk mahluk terkutuk itu. Itu adalah harga diri bangsa sekaligus aib.." Tsunade memandang tajam saat sebuah pesawat jet menjatuhkan sebuah bom di dekat gedung departemen yang menjulang tinggi. Terdengar dentuman yang sangat besar dan asap asap kehitaman pekat.

"Untung bukan nuklir.." gumam Tsunade. "Tapi mahluk mahluk itu sangat luar biasa..Dinasti yang mereka bangun melalui kekuatan Blacklist 10 membuat mereka sangat kuat.."

Sasuke memandang ke arah langit. Awan awan yang suka dilihatnya kini bercampur dengan asap asap pertempuran "..Apakah menurutmu, emm..seorang tirani Vampir yang berada di Hongaria itu adalah salah seorang Blacklist 10?"

Tsunade sedikit tersentak. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke "Bisa jadi.."

Sebuah mobil melaju perlahan di jalan tersebut. Sasuke dan Tsunade saling berpandangan. Target mereka.

Sasuke segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melompat tepat di depan mobil tersebut . Dengan cepat pengemudinya menginjak rem sehingga terdengar bunyi decitan rem yang sangat kuat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tsunade sudah berada di samping mobil dan tanpa berperike-mobil-an langsung menghantam tinjuannya ke arah kaca mobil tersebut hingga pecah. Dia segera membuka kunci pintu mobil dari dalam dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Tampak sesosok pemuda tanpa baju dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek memandang tajam ke arahnya.

'Celaka!' batin Tsunade dengan raut wajah shock. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan mimik Tsunade langsung berlari ke arah samping. Secara cepat, dari dalam mobil keluar sosok manusia serigala dan langsung menerkam tubuh Tsunade. Onyx Sasuke melebar. Namun dengan cepat dia mencabut pedang peraknya dan mengayunkannya ke arah mahluk terkutuk tersebut.

"Jangan harap!" manusia serigala tadi menerjang rusuk Sasuke saat dia bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Pedang Sasuke terpental ke arah mobil tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Sementara tubuh Sasuke berguling di sekitar trotoar dan menghantam pintu mobil yang terbuka.

CKiiit! Tiba tiba belasan mobil berhenti di sekililing mereka. Tsunade yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman manusia serigala tadi langsung menghantam tinjuannya ke arah perut mahluk tersebut dan menendang kepala manusia serigala tersebut dengan kaki kirinya. Manusia serigala tadi sedikit terhuyung huyung ke belakang.

Mata Tsunade melirik ke sekililingnya. Dari belasan mobil yang berhenti tadi, keluar para manusia serigala yang kini sudah dalam mode monsternya. Tsunade mengucapkan sesuatu dan kedua tangan terkepalnya kini bercahaya biru. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang bangkit terhuyung huyung sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Cih.." Sasuke dengan cepat melirik sekitar keadaannya. Delapan serigala berlari ke arahnya, melompat melewati mobil dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke berputar ke belakang dan melompat ke dalam mobil. Pedang peraknya tergeletak di atas kursi pengemudi.

Crasssh! Kaca mobil bagian pengemudi pecah saat seorang manusia serigala menghantamkan tinjuannya dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke mundur ke belakang sambil memegang erat pedangnya. Seorang manusia serigala yang berada di luar mobil berusaha masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menebas cepat kepala mahluk terkutuk tersebut. Darah segar pun bercipratan di dalam mobil.

"Sialan kau! Dia membunuh salah seorang bangsa kita!" teriak salah seorang manusia serigala dengan nada meninggi yang mengerikan.

Sasuke menatap kunci mobil yang masih tersangkut dan langsung berinisiatif menghidupkan. Dengan cepat dia menginjak gas dan memasukkan gigi, membanting setir mobil secara memutar, membuat tiga manusia serigala yang berdiri di atas mobilnya terpental, Sasue pun menabrak seorang manusia serigala yang berusaha mencakar dada Tsunade.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke pun berhenti tepat di samping Tsunade dengan pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka. Tsunade menatap tajam muridnya tersebut.

"Cepat masuk!" kata Sasuke. Seorang manusia serigala berlari ke arah Tsunade sambil mengaum keras. Tsunade dengan cepat menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang dan langsung menghantamkan pukulan mematikannya ke perut manusia serigala tersebut saat dia di udara. Perut mahluk terkutuk itu pecah dan organ organnya berhamburan di samping mobil Sasuke. Sebuah pankreas terpental masuk ke dalam dan tergeletak secara menjijikkan di setir mobil. Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Keparat!" Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar. Dia melirik ke kiri. Belasan manusia serigala berlari ke arah mobilnya dengan raungan mengerikan.

"Tsunade, cepat! Mereka benar benar marah!"

Tsunade kini sedang berjibaku dengan dua manusia serigala yang sedang merobek robek celana ketat hitamnya. Sasuke mendecih tidak suka dan kembali menatap belasan monster tersebut yang semakin dekat dengan mereka. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan berteriak kencang

"GUNAKAN PISTOLMU!"

Tsunade mundur ke belakang dan sinar di kedua tangannya menghilang. Dua manusia serigala tadi secara brutal berlari ke arah Tsunade dengan mulut menganga dan lidah menjulur keluar, tidak lupa air liur yang terciprat ke mana mana.

"**Mode Achelius**.." gumam Tsunade pelan sambil menarik dua buah pistol di balik jas hitam panjangnya. Dia segera menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dan dua buah peluru langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah kepala manusia serigala tersebut. Seorang manusia serigala ambruk dengan kepala yang berlubang serta berasap. Yang satunya berhasil mengelak dan hanya terkena bagian bahunya. Tsunade melempar kedua pistolnya ke arah mobil dan tepat masuk melalui pintu mobil yang terbuka. Dua pistol tadi tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aw..nenek tua sialan!" gumamnya sambil menggosok kepalanya perlahan.

"**Blue Excpendum**!" Tsunade pun menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang bercahaya biru ke kepala mahluk terkutuk tersebut. Tsunade pun menghujamkan kepala manusia serigala itu ke dalam trotoar. Retakan retakan besar langsung menyebar dan terpusat ke sana.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan, belasan manusia serigala tadi sudah semakin dekat. Ada tiga manusia serigala yang benar benar sangat dekat dengan mobilnya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah pistol Tsunade dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik pelatuknya.

Cklek..

Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi..

"Sialan!" Sasuke melempar pistol tersebut dan mengambil belatinya dengan sedikit gerakan gugup. Tiga manusia serigala tadi melopat ke arah mobil Sasuke dengan mulut menganga lebar.

DOR! Terdengar tiga kali letusan pistol dan tiga manusia serigala tadi langsung ambruk dengan mulut yang berdarah hebat.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri.

"Hn..sudah di dalam?"

"Tentu saja.." kata Tsunade sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sasuke menginjak gasnya dan menabrak seorang manusia serigala yang berusaha menghadang mereka. Mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan diiringi teriakan kekesalan dari para bangsa manusia serigala.

Selama kurang lebih 2 jam mereka berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju desa Nakota. Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit di punggungnya hanya bisa membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Sementara Tsunade dengan nyamannya tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah wanita seksi tersebut. Onyxnya begitu terpana akan rambut pirang, belahan dada yang menggoda-

'Sialan!' Sasuke beusaha fokus. Dia pun mendengar suara aliran air di tepi jalan. Onyxnya dengan cepat menemukan sebuah jalan setapak yang mungkin di ujungnya ada sebuah sungai.

'Aku harus menenangkan kepalaku..' batinnya. Dia pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan setapak tersebut. Beberapa guncangan pelan terjadi akibat batu batu di jalan tersebut. Bagian atas mobil pun menabrak beberapa ranting ranting pohon yang rendah. Saat melihat sebuah tempat yang agak tersembunyi, karena dikelilingi semak semak, Uchiha itu kemudian membawa mobilnya ke situ dan mematikan mesinnya. Sasuke menatap sebentar wajah Tsunade. Dia pun menghela napasnya dan turun dari mobil.

Sasuke pun melangkah lebih dalam di jalan setapak tersebut. Sesekali terdengar kicauan burung yang merdu di hutan hutan semi tropis, matahari masih bersinar cukup keras, Sasuke menatap jam tangannya. Masih pukul 3 sore.

Seperti dugaannya, sebuah sungai yang cukup besar dengan aliran yang cukup tenang terdapat di ujung jalan setapak tersebut. Di bagian ujungnya terdapat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Di beberapa tepian sungai terdapat batu batu besar dan pasir pasir kuning yang mengkilat diterpa sinar mentari. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan perlahan lahan menanggalkan celananya. Dia kini tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun. Telanjang bulat.

Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siapa tahu ada perempuan mesum atau bahkan laki laki mesum yang suka mengintip di daerah ini. Dia menutup alat 'vital'nya dengan kedua tangannya dan perlahan lahan berendam di aliran sungai yang tenang tersebut. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya. Dia ingin membasahi kepala tersebut dan mendinginkan otaknya.

"Lari.."

"Sasuke lari!"

"Sasuke lari!"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya!"

"ITACHI NII!"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia tertidur. Langit yang biru serta awan awan yang bergerak pelan membuatnya ingin menebak kembali, akan membentuk apa awan awan tersebut. Dia kini sedang dalam gaya mengapung terlentang di air. Dengan tatapan ke atas, Sasuke mulai menebak nebak, apa bentuk dari awan di langit yang dia lihat sekarang.

'Seperti ikan..walaupun bentuknya jelek..' batin Sasuke saat melihat sebuah awan yang bergumpal mebentuk sirip dan ekor. Matanya menyipit saat melihat awan yang berbentuk seperti naga, hanya kepalanya. Naga atau serigala. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ada juga yang berbentuk oval dengan sedikit abstrak di sisi bawahnya (bawah menurut virtual Sasuke). Bahkan ada yang berbentuk seperti orang tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis. Namun sebuah senyuman mengerikan, menyeringai.

'Itu seperti bentuk hati. Cinta..hn..' Sasuke menutup matanya kembali. Rasanya dia ingin tidur.

Tep..dia merasakan kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan halus. Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh benda lembut serta halus tersebut. Terasa seperti bongkahan. Ada dua bongkahan. Sasuke membuka matanya. Benda itu mengenai atas kepalanya. Sasuke kembali mengelus benda tersebut secara cepat, apa ini. Betul betul halus dan empuk.

"Kyaah.."

APA ITU?! DESAHAN?! TERIAKAN?! SEKSI SEKALI..Sasuke memutar badannya (tidak dalam mode mengapung lagi) dan menatap nanar benda yang menyentuh lembut kepala atasnya tadi-ehem-dan juga dielus elus dengan kedua tangannya.

'Pantat?' batin Sasuke sambil menelan ludahnya. Viewnya kini terangkat lebih ke atas, kini di depannya terpampang punggung halus bersih, tan eksotis terkesan erotis, pinggang ramping dan..

Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Wajahnya panas, dan entah kenapa, suatu simultan menyentak kuat alat 'vital'nya.

Rambut pirang. Ya, rambut pirang mode twintail yang sangat cantik. Si pirang kemudian menoleh perlahan lahan ke belakang, dan Sasuke merasakan pipinya kembali panas.

Safir biru seperti warna langit yang suka dipandangnya, pipi chubby memerah yang menggemaskan, wajah manis, cantik, imut dengan warna tan, serta tiga garis pipi yang membuat Sasuke membayangkan 'Cat Girl'. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Dia rasanya ingin berteriak.

GADIS BERAMBUT FAVORITNYA (RAMBUT PIRANG) KINI TELANJANG DI HADAPANNYA! KEPARAT! TELANJANG DI HADAPANNYA! CATAT! TELANJANG DI HADAPANNYA!

"Me-me.." gadis pirang twintail tadi langsung menutup belahan pantat halusnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan entah kenapa tangan kanannya tiba tiba melayang ke arah Sasuke.

"MESUUUM!"

"Eh?" Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah datar melongo.

DUAKHHH! Sasuke terpental ke belakang dan tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter di atas permukaan air. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan dia menatap nanar ke arah gadis tadi.

'Pukulan macam apa itu?! Tapi kau tidak bisa lari dari pandanganku!' batin sang Uchiha dengan napas berat memburu. Dia melihat gadis pirang twintail tadi mengambil pakaiannya yang berada di atas batu di depannya, dan menutup tubuh tan menggoda tersebut dengan cepat. Gadis tadi menoleh, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT-DATTEBAYO!"

'Dattebayo?' Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Tiba tiba dia tersentak.

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju gadis tersebut. Seluruh ilmu kecepatan yang dikuasainya dari Tsunade kini dia kerahkan untuk menangkap gadis pirang seksi tersebut. Sungguh, pemanfaatan ilmu yang tidak baik. Sasuke melesat dengan cepat sambil menatap tajam wajah tan memerah tersebut.

'Kau milikku, pirang!' batin Sasuke tajam. Tubuhnya masih setengah berada di dalam air, saat sudah hampir berada di daratan baru Uchiha pervert tersebut ingat.

'Aku kan..aku kan juga telanjang?' batinnya. Dia melirik ke bawah dan bersyukur air yang jernih masih berada sebatas pinggangnya. Alat 'vital'nya masih aman dari pandangan umum di sungai ini.

"Kau.."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung gelap.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus pelan pipinya. Kini dia bersama gadis pirang twintail tadi sedang duduk di sebuah pohon yang berada di tepi sungai dengan suasana canggung. Sasuke melirik penampilan gadis tersebut sekali lagi.

Rambut pirang twintail yang indah, wajah imut, cantik dan menggoda, pipi yang menggemaskan, mata safir yang mengingatkannya akan langit tempat bermainnya tebak tebakan dengan awan, kulit tan eksotis, serta tiga garis pipi yang membuat keimutannya semakin bertambah. Gadis ini mengenakan jas oranye yang sebatas siku dan sebuah kemeja putih yang terdapat lambang spiral di bagian kirinya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, bagian atas kemeja tersebut (kancing pertama) tidak dikancing sehingga bentuk bahu itu kelihatan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebuah dasi oranye terlampir agak tidak rapi di leher jenjang gadis tersebut. Tampak juga di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan permata berwarna biru yang memiliki tali pendek berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan sebuah ikat pinggang hitam dan celana ketat berwarna hitam dengan suit berwarna oranye. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebilah pedang yang tersarung berwarna hitam.

'Tetapi kenapa dia laki laki?!' batin Sasuke benar benar suram. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan aura frustasi menguar di sana. Sebelumya dia dan gadis tersebut sudah sedikit mengobrol, serta permintaan maaf dari Sasuke, dan gadis berambut pirang itu mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah laki laki.

"He-hei.."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tersebut masih malu malu menatapnya.

"Go-gomen atas pukulanku tadi.." katanya dengan nada lembut yang membuat-entah kenapa-hati Sasuke sejuk. "..A-aku minta maaf.." katanya sambil sedikit merendahkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap datar gadis-BUKAN!-laki laki tersebut.

"Hn..kau benar benar laki laki?" tanya Sasuke menyimpang dari topik pembicaraan dengan nada datar.

Wajah laki laki cantik tadi memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan berteriak kencang "TEN-TENTU SAJA DATTEBAYO! AKU LAKI LAKI TULEN!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, terkesan licik. "Hn..kalau begitu tunjukkan.."

Laki laki bersurai pirang itu tersentak. Dia menatap shock ke arah Sasuke "A-apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya dengan wajah tan yang semakin memerah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. Tampaknya Uchiha tampan tersebut senang mengubah ubah arah pembicaraan. Dia juga tampak senang membuat laki laki di sampingnya tersebut salah tingkah dan gugup.

"A-aku Namikaze Naruto.." kata laki laki bersurai pirang tersebut, Dia menggaruk pelan pipi chubbynya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya "..Na-namamu?"

Sasuke merasa bangga kalau sesosok mahluk indah di sampingnya ini menanyakan namanya "Hn..Uchiha Sasuke,,"

Hening. Atmosfir canggung itu masih terasa.

"Hei Naru-chan-"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan di depan dadanya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan mengangkat alisnya perlahan lahan.

'K-kawai..aku tidak percaya dia laki laki..' mata onyx Sasuke berubah tajam '..Harus kubuktikan!'

"Baiklah.." Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"..Naruto, aku mau bukti konkret kalau dirimu adalah laki laki.."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit takut "A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

BZEG! Jantung Sasuke terasa berdebar kencang. Apa dia memanggilku tadi? Kun? Sasuke-kun? Bibir Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Aku ingin melihat dadamu..rata atau ada tonjolannya.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar menggoda. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Tiba tiba Sasuke merangkak perlahan mendekatinya. Naruto pun mundur perlahan lahan dengan tangan kanan yang tersampir di dadanya. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu, rasa penasarannya semakin berkobar.

"Ayolah Dobe-chan.." wajah tampan itu perlahan lahan menyeringai "..Tunjukkan bukti itu. Buat aku percaya atas kata katamu.."

Naruto semakin mundur perlahan lahan. Hingga tangan kirinya yang menopang tubuhnya terpeleset dan tubuhnya kini terlentang di tanah dengan keadaan yang sedikit erotis. Kemejanya tersingkap sehingga menampilkan perut rampingnya yang menurut Sasuke sangat seksi.

Napas Sasuke menderu berat. Entah kenapa setan tiba tiba muncul di kepalanya. Naruto-tidak setengah menit yang lalu-baru dikenalnya, dan..dan dia sepertinya ingin memperkosanya?!

"Katakan iya Dobe.." kata Sasuke dengan suara parau. Kepala Sasuke terasa panas. Dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto, serta setengah tubuh yang menimpa sosok bersurai kuning tersebut. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan helaian surai surai kuning yang tergerai di wajah merahnya. DAN ITU SEMAKIN MENAMBAH DAYA EROTISNYA!

'Bullshit..' gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia mengelus perut Naruto dan terasa suatu listrik-entah-kenikmatan mengalir di otaknya. Sasuke dengan napas berat kini perlahan lahan menyingkap kemeja putih Naruto untuk membuktikan apakah sosok cantik di hadapannya ini laki laki atau perempuan.

"J-jangan Sasuke-kun.." kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar yang lembut. Gerakan Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dia menatap safir indah itu. Safir yang begitu menusuk onyx kelamnya tampak bergetar ketakutan. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka safir itu bergetar ketakutan.

"J-jangan.." kata Naruto lagi. Dengan pelan dan gugup.

"N-Naru-"

BUAGH! Sasuke merasakan kepalanya dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Tubuhnya menghantam pohon dan Sasuke merasakan dunia berputar. Tampak wajah cantik Naruto menatap shock ke arahnya, dan di samping Naruto berdiri sosok wanita pirang berdada besar dengan tatapan membunuh yang mematikan.

"Kau akan mati, Uchiha mesum.." begitulah kata kata terakhir yang di dengar Sasuke dari bibir Tsunade sebelum dia benar benar pingsan.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Dia merasakan dirinya dibawa dalam suatu benda bergerak. Dengan cepat dia menegakkan badannya dan duduk tegak. Dia kini berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah bangun, mesum.."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade. Pukulan wanita seksi tersebut masih terasa panas di pipi kanannya, ditambah pukulan pertama Naruto saat dia berada di sungai-tunggu dulu-di mana Naruto?

"Naruto?"

"Hai Teme!" Naruto yang duduk di depan (di samping Tsunade) menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah tan manis yang masih memerah "D-dasar hentai!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya "Hn..aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah kau laki laki atau perempuan.."

"Tapi kau seperti ingin memperkosanya!" bentak Tsunade dengan nada tajam "Naruto sudah menceritakan siapa dirinya kepadaku. Mulai saat ini dia juga menjadi muridku dan," Tsunade sengaja menghentikkan omongannya dengan nada oktaf meninggi "..Aku –akan-menjaganya-dari-orang-mesum-penyuka-gadis-pirang-sepertimu, Uchiha.." kata Tsunade dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar. Menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan. Biru. Safir langit yang indah. Sasuke menoleh ke depan dan mendapatkan Naruto masih memandangnya dengan wajah polos yang imut.

"Apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersidekap dada

"T-tidak.." wajah itu kembali memerah "..Hanya saja aku kasihan kepadamu, Sasuke-kun. Pipimu memerah di kedua sisinya.."

"Arrgh!" Sasuke memegang kepalanya "Itu kan karenamu juga, Do-be!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Dia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan

"A-apa maksudmu Te-me pantat ayam?!"

Sasuke menyeringai "Heh, wajahmu memerah. Kau terpesona akan ketampananku.." kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuh khas Uchiha.

Tsunade membuat suara muntah. Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau memang tampan! Seperti ayam!"

Tsunade tertawa dengan suara yang sengaja dikeras keraskan "Lelucon yang bagus, Naru-chan..dan tepat!"

Sasuke kembali mendelik kesal. Dia menatap tajam sosok entah, yang masih dia tanya gendernya, laki laki atau perempuan. Tiba tiba Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tsunade-sensei menceritakan tujuan kalian, aku mau ikut bersama kalian..emm.." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "..K-kau mau kan menjadi temanku Teme?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia mengambil tangan Naruto dan menyalaminya dengan erat. Halus. Tangan Naruto begitu halus.

"Hn..baiklah.."

Dan tiga orang tersebut kini berjalan bersama dalam sebuah mobil menuju kota Nakota

"Hei Sasuke-kun..jadi tujuanmu ke sungai untuk mengintip Naru-chan ya?"

"Hn. Tidak nenek binal, aku hanya ingin merilekskan tubuhku.."

"T-tapi kenapa kau me-memegang.."

"Arrrgh! Aku tidak sengaja Dobe!"

"Dasar mesum! Heh..aku kan mau mandi juga.."

".."

"Naru-chan, apa di sungai tadi kau melihat 'anu'nya Sasuke-kun?"

"Eeh?!"

"Dasar nenek tua binal sialan!"

Dan tampaknya perjalanan itu akan menjadi lebih ribut.

TBC

Author Note :

Sasuke-teme OOC parah..HAHAHAHAHA. Gomen Sasu-kun. Icha juga deg degan saat mengetik adeganmu di bawah pohon tadi.

Sasu : Hasratku tak kesampaian Cha..

Hahahaha..tenang saja. Naru-chan menunggumu kok. Yap, arigatou kepada Eucallysca-san, hoho..Sasuke masih terobsesi. Tentunya Naruto pirang juga.

Fayrin-san, hehehe..sip, sudah Icha rubah.

Aurantii, hehe..arigatou ya. Oke, akan Icha keluarin. Haha, sip Yuichi-san, Naru muncul langsung tebar pesona (?). Arigatou guest dan Mikasa-san, hahaha..tenang tenang. Yang tadi Sasu sudag mikir amat mesum *evilsmirk*, arigatou Leo-san hehehe, Icha bikin fic baru, Yaoi lagi ^_^ virus Fujoshinya gak nahan. Haha, sip lah Yellow-san^_^ pemanasan yang panas (?). arigatou Sheren-san, sip Moe-san, sip juga Vianycka-san. Dan arigatou kepada SNL.

Arigatou minna~ jaa next chap.

Thank you and Please Review

Tertanda. Icha Ren


	3. Chapter 3

Pirang.

Uchiha Sasuke memang menyukai wanita pirang. Namun dia bisa menambahkan kriteria wanita idamannya sekarang.

Pirang. Iris safir indah. Kulit tan eksotis. Tiga garis di pipinya.

Sasuke menatap sesosok mahluk yang masuk ke dalam kriteria barunya tersebut. Sesosok mahluk berambut pirang twintail dengan senyum menawannya sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade dan cengiran rubahnya yang menurut Sasuke sangat menggoda.

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

Tapi sayang, dia laki laki..

BLACKLIST 10

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Blacklist 10 by Icha and Crisya

Pair : Sasu X Naru-Trap/Shota

Rated : M

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Virus Fujoshi ditambah Virus Shota dan Trap, OOC, Gajeness, Typo pastinya, Abal abal, Ancur Lebur, DLDR, Alur apa ini, Gore DLL

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Special for SasuNaru Lovers

Chapter 3 : Godaan si Pirang

Sasuke menatap jam tangannya, pukul 5 sore. Matahari sudah meninggalkan kediamannya dan kini perlahan lahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Senja sore yang berpendar jingga kemerahan tampak menyertai langit saat itu. Sasuke memandang datar ke arah awan awan yang masih setia menemani langit yang kini semakin gelap.

Sasuke melirik ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Laki laki bersurai pirang tersebut sedang bernyanyi kecil dengan nada bergumam sambil menggoyangkan pelan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke menatap penuh minat, dia kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore.

"Memperhatikan Naru-chan lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Dia mendelik tajam kepada Tsunade yang sedang menyetir mobil. Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi langsung berhenti. Dan wajah polosnya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia Cuma menatap sosok Naruto. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sasuke masih penasaran dengan gender sosok pirang tersebut. Jika dia laki laki, kenapa dia memiliki rambut panjang twintail menggemaskan seperti itu. Jika dia laki laki, kenapa dia memiliki wajah seimut dan semanis itu. Jika dia laki laki, kenapa dia memiliki perut seseksi itu (Sasuke mengingat saat dirinya mengelus perut Naruto). Jika dia laki laki, kenapa dia memiliki bokong selembut dan-

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kenapa pikiran pikiran kotor soal wanita pirang selalu menyangkut di otak jeniusnya. Menyalahkan Tsunade yang terlalu seksi memakai pakaian saat mereka berinteraksi dengan umur Sasuke yang masih muda tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sasuke tahu mungkin obsesinya kepada para wanita pirang memang sudah terlalu tinggi.

"Hm.."

Sasuke melirik ke arah kirinya. Naruto tiba tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan gaya yang menggemaskan. Surai pirangnya sedikit membelai wajah Sasuke dan membuat sedikit hormonnya menjadi naik.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto kembali. Keras kepala. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap terdiam sambil kembali memandang langit sore. Beberapa saat suasana di mobil tersebut sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar konstan dan monoton. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah Naruto dan hampir terjengkang ketika wajah imut itu tepat di dekat wajahnya dengan tatapan polos menggemaskan. Naruto ternyata sedang memajukan kepalanya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Laki laki pirang tersebut benar benar ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sehingga wajahnya kini ditutupi helaian poni rambut ravennya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang berguna.

Blacklist 10, suatu kekuatan terorganisir dari para mahluk terkutuk yang mempunyai sistem dan kekuatan yang kuat. Kekuatan yang kini mulai menginvasi dunia manusia. Sasuke mulai kembali menyelam dalam sejarah masa lalunya. Keluarganya yang dibantai para bangsa Vampir dengan sangat kejam. Darah. Bau busuknya. Mayat. Mayat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Itachi yang sekarat. Dan dia meninggalkannya.

Seharusnya dia kembali kepada Itachi dan membabat habis para mahluk tersebut dengan pedang perak ayahnya. Seharusnya dia tewas bersama Itachi, meninggal bersama keluarganya para Uchiha, dan tidak menjadi laki laki dingin pendendam yang kini mulai mengeluarkan nafsu kekesalan dan kesakitan kepada mahluk terkutuk itu dari lubuk hatinya. Apa yang dipilih dan dijalaninya bukan suatu yang dia inginkan. Tsunade telah merawat dan membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri. Tsunade telah mengajarkannya berbagai teknik membela diri dan bertarung, serta teknik gaya pedang yang bisa dia tampilkan saat memakai pedangnya. Dan dengan semua ilmu yang dia pelajari Sasuke berjanji, dinasi Blacklist 10 akan dihancurkannya dan para mahluk terkutuk tersebut akan dia kembalikan ke kodrat mereka.

Kodrat mereka yang sebenarnya..

Takut kepada manusia..

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Onyxnya terbuka, dia merasakan seseorang mengangkat helaian rambut ravennya. Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan mendapati Naruto yang melakukannya. Lagi lagi wajah polos imut terpasang di wajah tan tersebut. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

'Orang ini benar benar ingin tahu isi kepalaku..' batin Sasuke kesal. Dia segera menggenggam tangan Naruto dan dengan hentakan cepat menarik Naruto ke arahnya. Naruto pun langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke baka Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia tahu wajah tan tersebut pasti memerah. Naruto berusaha berontak, namun tangan kekar Sasuke dengan kuat mencengkram pinggang dan tangan kanannnya yang bergerak liar. Gerakan gerakan Naruto membuat bokongnya secara tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan 'junior' Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Bokong Naruto berada di atas 'anu'nya.

"Ah?! A-apa itu.." gumam Naruto dengan nada mencicit pelan. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Tampaknya Naruto merasakan ereksi dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik pelan.

"Diam Dobe..atau benda yang kau rasa di bokong seksimu akan menusukmu dengan keras.."

Bullshit Uchiha! Kau benar benar pervert. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Gerakannya tampak sedikit tenang. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Tsunade yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kegiatan ribut di belakangnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Nenek tua binal sialan itu ternyata sangat mengerti kemauan anak angkatnya.

Sasuke membelai rambut pirang panjang twintail tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Uchiha tampan tersebut benar benar mengagumi lembutnya rambut Naruto. Seperti sutra. Sasuke menciumnya perlahan. Sangat harum. Bau dari tubuh Naruto pun sangat menggoda. Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat alat vitalnya kini berdiri sangat keras dan mendesak di celana dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun. Naruto yang merasakan suatu keanehan diantara celah celah celananya kembali memberontak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!"

"Psshh.." Sasuke kembali berbisik di telinga Naruto "..Diam atau akan kulakukan secara langsung.."

Entah kenapa menurut Naruto ancaman Sasuke begitu menakutkan. Dia kembali terdiam dan pinggulnya bahkan mengikuti gerakan naik turun Sasuke karena saking kuatnya Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun sebuah jilatan di tengkuk lehernya membuat Naruto mendesah pelan dan tubuhnya sedikit melemas.

"Naruto-Dobe.." gumam Sasuke. Dengan perlahan lahan tangan Sasuke menyusup masuk ke belakang kemeja Naruto dan mengusap pelan punggung halus tersebut. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya agar desahan erotisnya tidak terdengar. Namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengar erotis tertahan tersebut. Dan Uchiha tampan itu kembali menyeringai.

"Enak Dobe?"

Naruto hanya melirik ketakutan ke arah Sasuke. Tangan nakal Sasuke pun bergerak ke depan dan membelai perut halus Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah mulai gelap langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto sedikit kasar ke samping sehingga Naruto kini terjatuh dengan posisi setengah menungging, benar benar menggoda. Sasuke dengan cepat menimpa tubuh tersebut dan langsung menyerang leher jenjang Naruto secara membabi buta. Naruto tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Suara erotis kini terdengar di sela sela suara monoton mesin mobil. Tangan kanan Sasuke pun merayap ke arah bokong Naruto dan mengelus pantat lembut tersebut dari luar celana. Sasuke pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya di celah celah celana Naruto dan membelainya pelan.

"Emmmhh..Sa-Sasukehh.." Naruto meneggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kursi empuk mobil tersebut. Gerakan erotis Sasuke kini mula merangsangnya. Wajah cantik tersebut benar benar memerah sekarang.

Sasuke, dengan napas berat memburu perlahan lahan membuka resleting celananya dengan gerakan yakin. Masa bodoh dengan nenek tua binal sialan di depan setir mobil. Toh, dia sudah sering melihat kejantanannya saat dirinya masih kecil. Sasuke kini benar benar ingin menumpahkan hasratnya di tubuh Naruto, dan sekalian ingin mengetahui, apakah sosok menggodanya ini laki laki atau perempuan.

Ckiit. Mobil berhenti di sebuah penginapan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Tsunade keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah datar dan seolah olah tidak peduli dengan adegan 'panas' yang akan segera terjadi tersebut. Onyx Sasuke melirik sekilas dan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya mengembang. Bagus nenek tua, sekarang kau tahu apa kebutuhan anak angkatmu, yaitu melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang gadis pirang, atau..Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto..hem, sosok cantik berambut pirang lembut ini.

Sasuke sudah siap mengeluarkan barangnya dan dia membayangkan mulut Naruto akan melumatnya dan betapa erotisnya jika hal tersebut terjadi. Tiba tiba pintu mobil bagian kanan terbuka dan sebuah tangan menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke luar mobil. Wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TSUNADE?!" kata Sasuke dan langsung berdiri. Tsunade melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Resletingmu.."

Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan menggertakkan gigi giginya perlahan. Dia segera menutup resleting celananya kembali dan berjalan cepat ke arah Tsunade. Sasuke menepuk bahu tersebut dan Tsunade menoleh ke arah Uchiha tampan itu ketika merasakan aura kemarahan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Wajah tampannya benar benar mengeras marah.

"KENAPA TIDAK DARI TADI KAU HENTIKAN AKU!" kata Sasuke kesal. Dia mundur ke belakang dengan wajah lesu "..Ini menyiksaku.." gumam Uchiha tersebut dengan nada frustasi. Tsunade terkikik geli.

"Aku sengaja, anakku.."

'Apanya yang anakmu..' batin Sasuke kesal. Dia menghela napasnya dan menatap penginapan tradisional yang berada di hadapannya. Penginapan tersebut juga menyediakan sebuah pemandian air panas dan Sasuke suka itu. Mungkin air hangat bisa menenangkan juniornya yang kini sedang tersiksa di balik celana dalamnya. Poor the handsome Uchiha.

Sasuke melirik ke arah mobil saat Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dengan pakaian yang agak sedikit berantakan. Dan hal tersebut kembali menaikkan hormon Sasuke. Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Naruto dan menyeringai di dalam hatinya.

Tampak jelas wajah Naruto masih memerah. Bukan karena memerah malu, wajah memerah Naruto saat ini adalah memerah penuh gejolak. Tampaknya sosok cantik bersurai kuning itu masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya. Istilahnya Naruto seperti belum puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Tampak jelas di wajah tan imutnya yang tampak merona dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. Helaan napas Naruto pun tampak berat. Sasuke tertawa iblis.

'Lihatlah nenek tua binal. Kau menggali kuburmu sendiri..' Sasuke melirik ke arah Tsunade yang kini mengangkut barang barang mereka dan melemparkan ransel dan pedang perak Sasuke ke arah Uchiha tersebut. Tsunade pun melemparkan pedang hitam Naruto ke arah sosok cantik tersebut. Naruto menangkap dengan sempurna pedang tersebut dan langsung membuka pedang tersebut dari sarungnya. Alis Sasuke perlahan lahan terangkat.

"Hn.." gumam Sasuke ambigu, namun Uchiha itu keheranan.

"TEME HENTAIIII!" Naruto pun mengayunkan pedangnya yang berkilat merah diterpa matahari senja ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mencabut cepat pedang peraknya dan dua pedang tersebut saling bertemu. Dentingan itu terdengar cukup keras dan menakutkan.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku tadi Teme-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Namun wajah tan-nya masih tampak memerah dan menggoda.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Sasuke, kembali lari dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apanya yang suka!" Naruto memutar pedangnya ke bawah, sehingga pedang Sasuke ikut terputar ke bawah, sosok cantik tersebut langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan tendangan kaki kanannya. Sasuke mengelaknya dengan cepat dan mundur ke belakang. Onyxnya sedikit melebar ketika Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dari arah samping.

'Dia ingin menebas pinggangku?!' Sasuke langsung menunduk dan menyerang Naruto dari bawah. Target Sasuke adalah dada Naruto.

Triing! Kecepatan yang luar biasa, Naruto menahan serangan Sasuke dengan pedangnya yang disejajarkan. Naruto dan Sasuke bertatapan tajam.

"Teme.."

"Dobe.."

DUAKH! Mereka saling menendang dan terseret ke belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berlari ke arah masing masing lawan sambil membawa pedang yang sudah siap menebas.

"Heh.." Tsunade yang tiba tiba berdiri diantara keduanya merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah disinari cahaya biru. Dua insan tadi langsung berhenti dengan mimik kesal.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sensei, biar aku menghajar Teme hentai itu!"

"Jangan ikut campur Tsunade.."

Tsunade memandang keduanya secara bergantian. "Kalian mau kunikahkan?"

"Eehh?!" Naruto menaruh tangannya di depan dada "A-apa maksud anda sensei?! A-aku.."

"Kau memerah lagi Dobe.." Sasuke menyeringai "..Kau lucu.."

"P-pantat ayam! A-aku akan menghajarmu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan malu malu. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Bisa kau buktikan? Teknik pedangmu sangat buruk.."

"Apa katamu?!" Naruto kembali maju dengan pedang teracung. Tsunade menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Saatnya beristirahat. Lihat pemilik penginapan itu.."

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah seorang nenek tua yang menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat alis secara bersamaan.

"Waah, pasangan yang romantis.." kata nenek tersebut.

"AAARGGGGHHH!" Naruto memegang kepalanya dan memasang wajah tidak suka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'Kau sangat lucu, Dobe..' batin sang Uchiha dengan tatapan onyx yang sedikit melembut ke arah Naruto

'..Dan teknik pedangmu sangat menawan..'

.

.

.

"Dua kamar? Jadi aku harus sekamar dengan si Teme ini, sensei?!"

Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirang tersebut.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan. Kalian kan laki laki sedangkan aku seorang wanita-"

"Tetapi dia pervert!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah tak bersalah Sasuke

"Berisik.." kata sang Uchiha dengan nada datar.

"Tenang saja.." Tsunade membunyikan jari jarinya "..Jika dia macam macam denganmu, kau tinggal teriak saja Naru. Kamar kita kan bersebelahan.." Tsunade berpikir sejenak "..Hm, jika ada suara suara aneh juga maka aku akan mengeceknya, tenang saja.." Tsunade membelai pipi chubby yang menggembung kesal tersebut.

"Kau berjanji sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil. Tsunade tertawa pelan.

"Ya, tentu saja anak manis.." Tsunade pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke "Nah..alasanku membuat kau dan Naruto sekamar adalah agar kalian berdua lebih akrab. Mendapat bantuan darinya merupakan kekuatan terbaru kita untuk mengalahkan Blacklist 10. Jangan macam macam dengannya.." Tsunade memasang wajah angkernya "..Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan anak manis itu, kau mengerti..Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamar "Aa..kenapa kau tidak memesan tiga kamar saja.."

"Kau mau membayarnya?" tanya balik Tsunade. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap dingin wanita cantik tersebut

"Uangku habis karena majalah itu dan kau membakarnya menjadi abu.."

Alis Tsunade terangkat perlahan lahan. Dia kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak. Naruto yang tidak tahu masalah tersebut hanya memiringkan kepala kebingungan. Sasuke mendecih pelan dan berjalan dengan tenang ke kamar dirinya..dan Naruto. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke kantong celana. Sasuke mencium bau badannya. Masih harum. Namun sedikit keringat terasa di keteknya.

Sasuke yang memang sangat menjunjung keharuman dan kerapian kini memutuskan akan merendam kepalanya dengan nikmat di pemandian air panas nanti malam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sasuke terbaring di kasurnya dengan tangan kanan yang menempel di dahinya. Onyxnya menatap datar langit langit kamar penginapan tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang masalah Blacklist 10 dan kekalutan dunia. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu, saat umurnya masih 7 tahun. Pembantaian keluarganya, wajah kematian ayahnya, dan..

"Sasuke, lari!"

"Sasuke, lari!"

"Biar aku urus di sini!"

"-akan membunuhmu adik sialan!"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Pandangannya terlihat jelas sangat sedih. Onyx itu tampak sedikit muram. Kekelamannya yang begitu dingin kini meredup. Meredup karena rasa kesedihan menerpa hatinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke kasur yang berada di sampingnya. Kasur yang akan ditempati Naruto.

'Ke mana si bodoh itu..' Sasuke kini bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kini mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. 'Aku akan ke pemandian air panas..'

.

.

.

Greeek..Sasuke membuka tempat tersebut dan uap uap panas dan hangat langsung menghampiri tubuh dan kulitnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tempat ini memiliki model kolam terbuka, bagian atasnya tidak beratap. Sasuke segera menanggalkan handuk pendeknya dan dalam keadaan telanjang duduk di tempat penyiraman air panas. Dia menyiram tubuhnya sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam dalam. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kolam dan kini panas kenikmatan menjalar di selururuh tubuhnya ketika perlahan lahan seluruh tubuh tersebut terendam di air panas. Kini Sasuke bersandar di tepi kolam air panas sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Air menggenangi sebatas dadanya. Sasuke menatap bintang bintang yang berkelap kelip pelan di langit yang kelam. Sekelam onyxnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berusaha merilekskan lagi pikirannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali. Terdengar suara air bergerak pelan. Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok gadis pirang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya

'Ada orang juga,,' Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan 'Hn..ini adalah pemandian air panas umum, tentu saja seorang wanita pirang bisa mandi di sini dan bercampur dengan seorang pria-EH?!' onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar.

'WANITA PIRANG?!'

Sasuke bergerak pelan menuju target tatapannya tersebut. Uap uap air panas tampak sedikit memperburuk penglihatan tajamnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya ketika dia tahu siapa gadis pirang yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Pirang twintail dan punggung tan eksotis.

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke belakang dan safirnya melebar.

"Teme?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Teme?" Sasuke bergerak pelan mendekati Naruto "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto, dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi bagian dadanya (dan membuat Sasuke gemas ingin tahu bentuk dada Naruto di balik kedua tangan tersebut), bergerak pelan ke belakang sampai punggungnya membentur tembok dan sosok pirang tersebut sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Yang diterjemahkan Sasuke sebagai desahan menggoda.

"Hn..kau masih mau bermain?" tanya Sasuke, vulgar sekali. Uchiha tampan tersebut menyeringai. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Hn..kau memang menggodaku Naruto, aku di sini karena memang sudah kurencanakan. Kau pasti mengikutiku dan-"

"Ja-jangan percaya diri kau Teme! Aku ada di sini dari tadi.."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan 'Hn..pantesan dia tidak ke kamar?' Sasuke menyeringai

"Kau menungguku?"

"BAKA!" Naruto melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara di dekat kolam uap panas tersebut. Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto dan mereka berdua kini bersembunyi di salah satu ceruk kolam tersebut. Batu batu besar menutupinya sehingga dua insan tersebut tidak kelihatan.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan kegugupan tingkat tinggi.

"Diam.." Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya, tampak dua sosok berjenis kelamin berbeda sedang saling melumat bibir mereka dan saling..Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam dalam. Dua orang tersebut sedang saling berciuman dan saling mengelus 'milik' lawan main mereka. Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya (ke arah Naruto) dan onyxnya sedikit melebar,

"Apa..apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos ingin tahu.

GUBRAK! Sasuke rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke batu pemandian tersebut sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Namun darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuat dirinya harus tetap mempertahankan image cool dan tenangnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Tampak wajah tan tersebut benar benar polos dan sangat penasaran saat sang wanita kini sedang mengulum kejantanan lawan jenisnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berusaha berpikir ulang. Dari mana Naruto tahu kalau dirinya mesum dan sejenisnya..

"Perempuan dan pria itu mesum.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bergantian sang pria dan wanita dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

Oh, dia tahu. Batin Sasuke. Mungkin si Dobe cantik ini tidak tahu nama kegiatan yang bersangkutan dengan hal berbau mesum tersebut.

Desahan desahan menggoda pun kian gencar di dalam kolam pemandian air panas tersebut. Pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu kini sedang melakukan adegan 'pertusukan' yang sangat menggoda untuk dilihat. Sasuke memijit keningnya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat adegan tersebut. Tubuhnya kini bersandar di tepian ceruk tersebut dengan wajah memerah dan napas berat. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

'Sialan..ini cobaan yang gila. Ini..ini cobaan birahi yang gila..' batin Sasuke. Kejantanannya setengah berdiri. Sasuke bersyukur karena pelaku wanitanya bukanlah wanita pirang. Jika pirang..heh, bisa mati dia.

"Ahh~ yeah, oh yeah..tusuk aku Masamoto.."

"Iya sayang..iyaaaa..ah, jepitanmu sangat nyaman. Alatku berdenyut nyaman. Ah~"

"Masamato sialan.." gumam Sasuke dengan suara parau. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih menonton adegan tersebut dengan safir melebar. Sasuke menghela napasnya, apa apaan tatapan tersebut. Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil yang begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi antara Masamoto dan pasangannya tersebut.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke dan tampak wajah tan tersebut begitu menggoda. Wajah manis Naruto sudah begitu memerah dengan helaan napas yang beruap penuh gejolak. Onyx Sasuke melebar. Apa sosok indah pirang ini, err..terangsang?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Melihat wajah Naruto membuat sang 'pedang' yang tadi sempat sedikit redup perlahan lahan kembali berdiri. Sasuke menggerakkan badannya sedikit dan terkejut ketika hidungnya menempel di tenguk leher Naruto. Onyxnya terbuka dan kini dia melihat Naruto sedang memunggunginya sambil menutup matanya. Naruto berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut pirang twintailnya tersebut menyapu halus wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Helaian pirang yang lembut dan harum itu benar benar membuatnya tenang. Hatinya terasa sejuk. Namun di sisi lain libidonya begitu membara. Sasuke membuka matanya dan dia merasa tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto kini bersender di tubuhnya dengan sangat lekat. Punggung halus tersebut bergesekan dengan puting dada Sasuke dan membuat decitan listrik mengalir di sekitar selangkangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, entah kenapa tubuh Naruto makin melekat di tubuhnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya saat melihat leher jenjang yang terdapat kalung permata biru tersebut berkeringat dan berkilat akibat uap uap air panas dan juga 'panas'nya suasana saat ini. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mengenai ujung kemaluannya. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Uchiha datar ini merasa hidungnya benar benar akan mengeluarkan darah segar.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' batin Sasuke kacau. 'Tidak..tidak..jika aku macam macam dan Tsunade tahu..Naruto melapor..' Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Sementara Masamoto sialan-menurut Sasuke-dan sang gadisnya makin berteriak menggoda dan erotis, diiringi suara becek 'aneh' yang terasa menggelitik otak Sasuke, membuat simultan di alat 'vital'nya semakin menggila. Sasuke melirik ke bawah.

Deg. Jantugnya berdebar kencang. Bokong Naruto kini menimpa kejantanannya dengan begitu lembut. Pantat tersebut, begitu lembut dan halus. Dan sang Sasuke Junior pun berdiri dengan tegaknya dan membentur sesuatu seperti liang belahan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. A-apa yang terasa di bokong.." Naruto tampaknya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya "A-apa yang terasa dibokongku?" tanya Naruto, yang juga suaranya sudah parau. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

Dia sudah benar benar terangsang.

Naruto sudah benar benar terangsang.

Pertanyaannya, apakah mereka siap?

"A-aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengeras di sini.."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak menatap ke bawah, ke arah bawah perutnya. Dengan perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang 'mengeras' membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau sosok pirang manis tersebut adalah..

Laki laki.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..apa..apa yang menyentuh bokongku.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit pelan jari telunjuk lentiknya. Sasuke begitu terangsang dengan sikap Naruto. Dia menarik napasnya perlahan lahan.

"Masamoto~, aku keluaaar~"

"Aku jugaaa~"

Dan Masamoto sialan-menurut Sasuke-dan sang gadis akhirnya selesai dengan bahagia. Teriakan itu membuat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi giginya.

'Aku..aku..' Sasuke memegang pinggang ramping Naruto dengan kedua tangannya 'Aku tidak peduli lagi Naruto itu laki laki atau perempuan. Dia sudah membuatku gila! Tinggal sedikit gerakan maka aku akan..' Sasuke begitu tegang. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini berdebar kencang. Naruto juga tidak memberikan perlawanan saat Sasuke memegang erat kedua sisi pinggangnya.

'..Maka aku akan menusuk lubangnya!'

Gyuut!

"Ah~" Naruto pun mendesah. Air panas tersebut terciprat di mana mana. Genangan genangan di sekitar Sasuke dan Naruto pun bergerak lebih kencang.

Tidak ada rasa.

Tida ada rasa jepitan.

Tidak ada kenikmatan.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan macam macam dengannya?"

Sasuke merasakan rahangnya terlepas dari wajahnya. Kini di depannya berdiri sosok Tsunade dengan rambut pirang tergerai basah sedang memegang lengan Naruto yang kini bersandar di antara belahan dada besar tersebut. Tsunade tersenyum miring, terkesan licik sambil menunjuk wajah anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Untung saja kutarik Naru-chan pada saat yang tepat, hem..pada saat tinggal kau menggerakkan pinggulmu ke atas dan membelah anak manis ini..ayo Naru-chan, kita mandi di tempat lain.." Tsunade menarik tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya tidak berdaya. Entah karena Naruto tidak puas atau masih berdebar karena kejadian tadi, namun yang pasti, dan yang paling tersiksa adalah..

"NENEK TUA BINAL SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Junior Sasuke pun meraung raung sedih. Sesuatu yang ditahan dan tidak keluar itu memang sangat..sangat..sangat menyakitkan

TBC

Author Note :

Wohohohohoho..Sasu-kun. Kau kasian sekali, wkwkwkwkw..

Haha, gomen untuk dirimu kawan. Icha kan tidak mau keperawanan Naru-chan kau ambil awal awal (?).

Sasu : Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya tidak 'keluar' dua kali Cha?!

Icha*bersiul siul*

Sasu : Arrghhh! Aku..aku mau mati sajaaaa!

Hahahaha, hem hem..mungkin Icha akan sedikit lama updatenya karena Icha mau liburan dulu.

Balas review dulu :

kitsune Riku11 : hahaha..ini Sasu makin gila! Arigatou Kitsune-san

makyaditya : ooo..anime Issei hentai ya? Hm..Icha agak susah kali membuatnya. Coba taya Doni-san aja..arigatou

putrifibrianti96 : Ahem ahem..belum tahu nih si Naru..karena hanya dia si pirang yang menggoda Sasu

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite : Hahaha..Naru kan uke kawai *dirasengan*, maklum..virus trap bergejolak Fay-san. Arigatou

ukkychan : Hahaha..emang*PLAK* arigatou..

AP21 : Sabar sabar^_^, pelan pelan..arigatou..

Harpaairiry : Arigatou..sip oke

Tony Namikaze no Baka : Hahaha..hehehe..Icha senang membacanya. Arigatou Tony-san^_^

aurantii13 : Sip..akan Icha usahain. Hem..yap, tampaknya Naru agak lebih muda dari Sasu^_^ arigatou

RisaSano : Yap, ini SasuNaru..welcome for SNL. Emm, Naru kan sudah sedikit ketahuan gendernya kan..saat dia bilang 'itu' tu mengeras^_^, hahaha..masih rahasia Risa-san. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Arigatou..

Topeng Lolli Kura : Hahaha..lihat perkembangannya Kura-san..Icha emm, gak berani jamin lho..yap Naru dkk akan ketemu yang lainnya seiring perjalanan mereka, arigatou..soal TBT-nya tunggu Doni-sa aja. SoalMSB, humor Icha lagi mumpet lagi T_T, arigatou..

Yuichi : Arigatou..oke sip^_^

Ritsu Natsuki : Hahaha..arigatou Ritsu-san^_^ oke sip lah..semangatmu aka Icha kobarkan. Soal Sakura, emm..Icha no comment deh. Arigatou ya^_^

EstrellaNamikaze : Hahaha..sabar Sasu sabar..arigatou^_^

Yuu-kio : Oke sip. Arigatou ya^_^

hanazawa kay : Hehehe..masih rahasia. Itu menunggu^_^ arigatou..

Himawari Wia : hahaha..arigatou^_^ oke sip, kobarkan terus Fujonya *PLAK*

Mrs. X : haha..gak apa apa^_^ Icha tidak bisa menaha gejolak Fujo ini^_^ arigatou ya..

Litra : hahaha..sip sip. Arigatou ya Litra-san^_^

SNL : Hihihi..oke sip. Arigatou ya^_^

Vianycka Hime : Hahaha..pokoknya Sasu-kun sangat amat tersiksa^_^ arigatou ya Vian-san. Idenya mantap tuh..

sheren : Hoho..oke sip. Arigatou ya^_^

Princess Love Naru Is Nay : Hahaha..oke sip. Arigatou ya..

Guest : Aduuh..Sasu-kun masih saja penasaran..arigatou ya^_^

Arigatou untuk para, reviewers, siders dan Crisya serta teman teman yang memberi ide gila ini^_^

Icha pamit undur (karena mau istirahat dulu) dan

Please Review and Jaa ne

Tertanda. Icha Ren


End file.
